


there is a better time for this (who cares)

by HeavensArcher



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, There are probably better times to discover your soulmate guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensArcher/pseuds/HeavensArcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy always knew she had someone out there waiting. She wasn't someone who went out looking for that person, but in all those scenarios she'd thought up for those words she had't exactly thought it'd be in the middle of this mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there is a better time for this (who cares)

Darcy had had the words on her skin since she was born, if the few photos of her baby-ness were to believed. It wound around her palm, across the back of her hand and twisting its way down to about halfway between her wrist and elbow. Her soulmate seemed to have a thing for both words and heights. Words Darcy could certainly get behind, she certainly used them enough; Heights…not so much, not that she was _scared_ of them but just…generally aware that humans were wingless, probably for a reason. As long as her significant other wasn't huge for base-jumping or something she was sure she’d be fine though.

_“Look, I feel better up here than I do down on the ground. Did I ask for your opinion? Did I ask you to come in here and judge me? Do you have something against heights?”_

Xxx

Darcy didn’t exactly go _looking_ for rouble, but she often found herself wandering into the middle of it wondering how the hell she got caught in the middle of it again anyway when it had _absolutely nothing to do with her._

Take Puente Antiguo, for example. Fuck that shit and the government agency that rode in on its coattails.

But even with her immensely large amount of bad luck in the ‘wrong place, wrong time’ category, there was a line and **alien invasion** was pushing it. Sure, she’d done some bad things once or twice, lied on a few resumes and what not but not enough to justify ‘killed by spear of death by creepy alien invaders out of a horror movie’.

She should have disappeared after the Thor Thing.

She should not have taken the forceful offer of assisting science types in Stark Tower.

She should have extended her damn lunch break. Her favourite lunch spot looked like it was just outside the main carnage.

Squealing a little as a flier got a bit closer, Darcy ducked into a side alley and crouched behind a dumpster. “Ugh this is so fucking cliché. I’m hiding behind a dumpster. This is actually terrible.”

Darcy took a few deep breaths before poking her head out and watching the fight through the tiny entrance to the alley. At least the boss of all bosses seemed to be here in his red and gold tin man suit along with…was that giant green? …and that guy looked eerily similar to Captain America…wait that was Thor!

Ok, so maybe the world would be slightly more ok than first thought.

She risked a glance up and gaped.

“What the _hell_ are you doing? The **_aliens_** weren’t dangerous enough?”

The woman sitting on the ledge of a barred window scoffed, “Look, I feel better up here than I do down on the ground. Did I ask for your opinion? Did I ask you to come in here and judge me? Do you have something against heights?” Darcy would have been offended if the woman had said that with a teasing grin on her face and a sharp, evaluating look in her eye. She grinned wider at Darcy’s stunned look and her eyes’ lit up as she steadied herself and lent down to offer Darcy her hand.

The forearm grip wrapped around her arm perfectly, right to the last question mark.

Once Darcy was situated safely on the ledge with her the woman smiled, gentler this time, “Please tell me you’re my soulmate, I don’t know if I want to find myself in another situation with aliens.” She shrugged off her denim jacket, careful not to dislodge either of them, and offered Darcy her arm where _What the hell are you doing? The aliens weren’t dangerous enough?_ Wrapped itself around her hand and forearm exactly the same way as Darcy’s in Darcy’s large handwriting.

“What a way to meet. My friends will all be jealous of how badass we are.” Darcy snarked as she held out her own hand for inspection, the words alternating between printed and cursive.

“I’m Lisa,” the woman murmured, moving closer as another explosion echoed.

“Darcy.” She smiled and Lisa kissed her hand with a smirk and a wink.

“Pleasure indeed. Let’s get comfortable, shall we? It doesn’t seem like this will end any time soon. Tell me about yourself miss Darcy-who-is-my-three-year-younger-soulmate.”

“You’re the type that’s gonna hold that over me, aren’t you?”

“Oh yea, for now think of me as that annoying older twin that won’t stop holding that 20minutes over your head. We’ll work out the specifics later.”

The specifics involved gentle kisses and caresses as they waited for the alley to be safely unblocked of the rubble barricading it.

It was time well spent.


End file.
